


heart break

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: After the heart break of 448 I wrote what I think should happen in the next between Frankenstein and Raizel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.

All I could do was watch Master summon so much power. Watch as he bled without allowing me to help. Watch as he crushed the monster and the bitch till there was nothing left and then he fell.

I ran, catching him before he hit the ground.  
“Master”  
He smiled at me even though it only caused more blood to spill from him. I could feel our connection fading as he grew weaker. His spirit and power both so much weaker than, mine. Nothing like when we had made our connection.

No. I would not let this happen. I would not let him leave me on my own again. I didn’t want to hurt my Master but he had left me no choice. I left all thought fade from my mind. Let all the worry leave me so I could focus on forcing my will on my Master.  

“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, if you don’t say yes to the next question then the Dark Spear will be unleashed upon the humans. There will be no one left to stop their deaths and by the time the werewolves or nobles knew what was happening it will be too late”

Master’s eyes widened as they stared into mine and I let him see the truth in mine. It would become true as the next time I lost control no one would be strong enough to stop me before I wiped out too much. Millions of people would die if not billions.

I let my power move and flow even though I could feel the strain on my body, reaching my right hand out. Dripping blood onto my Master lips before brushing some of the blood from his face.

“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, you have now made the soul contract through blood do you agree?”  
He hesitated for a moment before he smiled and let out a drawn out breath.  
“Yes. Frankenstein”

I let my power trickle to him, it was hard to keep it from rushing him but I felt his soul grow with the power from the souls in the dark spear.

Once I thought he was stable enough I let my power wrap around his mind.  
“You will sleep until I awaken you”  
He made a small nod as I slid out away from him as a coffin formed around him. Master would be safe in that until I could find M-21 and get out of here.


End file.
